leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-4579700-20120726011552/@comment-4929329-20120726023217
^1.Let us all take a moment to honor our lost champion. I think Kayle has had some pretty massive changes to her though, so I would be very cautious whenever you hear the word 'rework'. 2.There's an interesting thing going on with League of Legends, where Riot made a game and programmed a whole lot of champions with vastly different mechanics. As they expanded on this pool, players endlessly 'tested' these champions by playing them. The players developed strategies for these champions, and some were more successful than others. This forced all players into the set of positions of Top, Mid, Duo bot, and Jungle. Labels were put onto specific categories like Mage, whom casts lots of spells and generally deals magic damage. Since only certain mechanics and champion kits functioned within this meta due to its popularity, people complained about the ones they really liked that they couldn't play because of their kits. Riot then reworks champions to fit into these categories. I'd say that this progression - the progression of a rough game idea into a more refined, shiny game, is definitely a difficult change. Do I appreciate this change? Of course not. Why in the world would I join a game whose goal was diversity, when the design of the game prevents diversity? Well, it's a good thing this game isn't about being diverse, it's about ransacking the enemy team's Nexus. 3.A sad truth is that Stealth is a mechanic, computers do not care about what that word means to us. You could call it Happy_Sunshine_Mode and it would still do the exact same thing. Since Riot made the mechanics, they get to play around with it however they want unless we go and chat with them on the forums about it long enough with a good enough arguement to make them notice and change their Stealth mechanics. Just buff her E, and the base stacking value on W, then she should be great. Evelynn Does Not Have A Good Kit As I mentioned, her problem is that all she does is scale. Junglers need to have some solid base values to jungle effectively, or the jungle/enemy jungler beats them into the floor. It also helps you gank. Her Kit Likes: Q- Benefits from CDR, AD, and AP, and syncs with Sheen items. W- Benefits from CDR, base movespeed, and being able to hit people. E- Benefits from CDR, AD, AP, On-hit items, and Attack Speed. R- Benefits from CDR, AP, and Resists. Items She Wants/Needs Evelynn almost always gets an item that procs slows, which improves her Q W and E. Building items that have AD improves Q and E, building movespeed items like boots improves W, and building AP makes Q E and R better. Since R gives you a shield, resists naturally make that shield much better. Lee Sin Comparasin Let's take another jungler and use him as an example, ah, Lee Sin's an assassin. Let's use him: Passive- AD, Attack Speed, On-hit Q- Benefits from AD. W- Benefits from AP, AD, and Attack Speed. E- Benefits from AD. R- Benefits from AD. About His Kit CDR doesn't help Lee Sin much because he's energy based, and needs to autoattack after casting spells or he loses the energy to cast them. Since Passive is % based, it will become stronger as the game goes on. See how little he relies on items for purposes? Lee Sin Itemization Utility Requirements His E provides a slow so he doesn't need to rush Frozen Mallet. W provides a shield and sustain, which is why I noted that autoattacks help with the ability. Q benefits only from bonus AD, and is a good damage move, with a built-in gap closer and small execution. R benefits solely from AD as well, and is a hard CC, albeit hard to use. Utility Item comparasin Evelynn, on the other hand, has a MS steroid insted of a shield that can be used for positioning and sustain, as well as some degree of tankiness. She has no slow to stick to people outside of her ultimate, and at rank 1 that slow is worse than rank 1 Cripple from Lee Sin. Her Burst comes from a point blank spell that does little damage to people unless you buy tons of AD/AP, and even then it's scaling can't really be compared to that of Lee Sin's 1.8 per Bonus AD Sonic Wave/Resonating Strike. Her Q serves basically the same purpose as Lee Sin's Passive, which is to complement her moveset by allowing her W to keep its stacks, and in this I give Evelynn some credit, because it does make her somewhat difficult to run away from late game. Comparing their ults isn't a thing someone in the right mind should do though, they're just too different. Summarization So, to be even with Lee, Evelynn has to buy Hextech Gunblade and Trinity Force. Otherwise, she won't have sustain, or sticking power, or enough damage.